


Chasing Hearts

by phantomorph



Category: Original Work
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Mystery, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, Other, POV First Person, Romance, Trans Male Character, will update tags as time goes by
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomorph/pseuds/phantomorph
Summary: A 21 year old university student named Oliver Bennett catches a news report on Phantom B and decides to become a private investigator after it. But not for the reason you may think, he actually just wants to converse with Phantom B and become friends with him!(This work is a rough draft that I may revise after NanoWrimo)
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Phantom Thief/Detective - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

How long has it been since I had decided to become a detective? The date of when I had first desired that is memorized inside my heart.   
  
_ One year, six months. March 19th, 20XX. _ _  
_   
Usually, people don’t remember the exact timeframe they decided to follow a passion. One of the only times people do remember is when they go through something tragic during that time. Plenty of times, there’s people that want to become detectives because someone close to them has gotten murdered and the desire to avenge them grew greatly in their hearts. This person can be a family member, a distant relative, a friend, or a lover.   
  
But this isn’t me. I didn’t make the decision to become a detective because I want to avenge something. My family and I are all in perfect health and good standing, my friends are as well.   
  
So this brings up another question someone may have in mind to try to figure out my reasoning:  _ Did you like Sherlock Holmes as a kid?  _   
  
The answer? Yes, I did. I enjoyed reading those books greatly. I have also dwelled in the stories of Edogawa Ranpo and Agatha Christie.    
  
But my miniscule interest in detective novels was not what made me decide to become a detective.   
  
You want to know the reason why I have worked my way to becoming a detective and succeeded these past few years?    
  
_ I want to be able to talk to a phantom thief. _   
  
I know that this is probably causing people to laugh right now, but it is the truth and I genuinely do mean this. Phantom Thieves aren’t a myth only to be found in the works of fiction; they are in fact real. There are a variety of phantom thieves that have existed throughout centuries, but typically they are not documented  _ as _ phantom thieves. This is because more often than not, many of them are only seen as magicians. In other cases, a phantom thief may not even be knowledgeable with magic, but they have managed to master sweet talk. Because of this, detectives and police officers may insinuate that they’re just a peculiar thief with a penchant for leaving purple prose in the middle of a crime scene. Or they may think that the phantom thief is only vocalizing kind words towards them because they desire a lighter sentence for the crimes they have committed.    
  
But a lot of times, this may not even be the case. All Phantom Thieves have different reasonings when it comes to their actions and they also come in a variety of different forms, just like the people around us. But overall, the qualities that ties them all together is the sophistication of a gentleman, the fact that they steal expensive artifacts such as jewelry and paintings, and the most important quality of them all, the fact that they avoid harming victims and bystanders.   
  
I have a feeling that some people may not entirely be convinced because it almost sounds like a fancy literature trope that would only be inside a mystery novel. So with that, I will list some names of these phantom thieves for the people to do research on: Charles Earl Bowes, D.B Cooper, William Francis Sutton Jr, and most recently ‘Phantom B’.   
  
Phantom B is the most recent out of these three, they are also the very phantom thief that I would like to speak to. Even though the other phantom thieves have interesting qualities, I personally think that none of them have the charm that Phantom B has. Besides, even if I could speak to Charles and William, what would be the point of talking to them when Charles had died centuries ago and William is a mystery man that the American government hasn’t seen since an airline extortion in 1970?   
  
Phantom B, on the other hand, is still alive and kicking to this day. The most recent incident involving them had only been last Tuesday. Phantom B had started their career about two years ago, when they had miraculously stolen St Edward's Crown from the Queen’s vault, despite the vault being heavily guarded.   
  
I remember where I was when I heard their story at the time, I was in the middle of eating dinner at the cafeteria in the university I go to. Usually, I’d ignore the news and converse with my friends instead whenever it was running on the cafeteria tele. I would only truly pay mind if it is an important issue that would concern me and my ways of life. However, while it did have such integral information more often than not, it was also filled with boring topics such as the weather and ‘fun’ attractions. Attractions that you should visit on Friday, next week, holiday, any other time. It makes me wonder if these reporters know that plenty of people my age just look up the information on their phone.   
  
But that complaint shall be for another time. I was beginning to shift my gaze away from the tele and focus on my dinner until there was a loud announcement “THERE HAS BEEN A BREAK IN AT THE LONDON TOWER! THE ST EDWARD’S CROWN HAS BEEN STOLEN!”   
  
I couldn’t help but roll my eyes and chuckle at that, “Come on now, that can’t really happen now, could it?”   
  
“Maybe they’re making shit up so our generation actually watches the news for once.” One of my friend’s laughed with me, brushing her blonde hair out of her face to truly emphasize her broad grin.   
  
“Yeah, exactly! Next they’re gonna start saying it’s a work of al-i-ens!” My friend, sitting adjacent to us started mimicking an alien right after he had uttered that aloud, causing the table to explode in a burst of laughter.   
  
However, despite all this merriment, I couldn’t help but keep taking glances at the screen. When I had seen what looked to be a person wearing a stage mask, a tuxedo, and a top hat on the screen, my eyes couldn’t help but stay glued.    
  
I was absolutely astonished to hear that someone that dressed this frivolous was the one that broke into such a heavily guarded vault. _ It had to be a joke. _ Are these news stations so painfully self-aware about their drop in watchers that they’re trying to make up extravagant stories in order to get an audience?   
  
I even asked that aloud, and with that, my friends answered in the same mannerisms as each other. “Probably.” The blonde shrugged her shoulders.    
“Yeah, I think it’s the case.” The man raised his eyebrow at me. “You’re still watching that?”   
With that, I sighed, still continuing to keep my gaze on the tele. “Sadly. Even if it seems so blatantly fake, I just want to see this for myself.”   
  
“I get ya! It’s so weird you can’t stop looking, right?”   
  
“Yeah, something like that.” I nodded my head. The reporter on the scene had mentioned police officers and detectives finding a letter on the crime scene, the contents of the letter were then revealed on the screen for a few seconds, the reporter mentioning some of the integral facts of the letter.   
  
It was hard to be able to read and understand everything without the ability to pause, which was rather disappointing to me at the time. However, I was able to get a decent summary of it not only by skimming through the letter, but hearing what the reporter had to say as well. Basically, Phantom B had stolen the St Edward’s Crown because they had wanted to give it to the poor and let them make an income off of it.   
  
Before recently, I barely had much knowledge in phantom thieves, so this was quite the surprise for me! When it comes to thieves, wouldn’t it be commonplace for them to keep the objects for themselves and run off with it? Especially since this crown could potentially cost millions of euros! It was so peculiar I just couldn’t take my mind off of it!   
  
Never have I ever heard of a thief or a criminal that risks their life for other people, especially for those they aren’t even related to! They seemed like a modern day Robin Hood, ever since then, I have been entranced. After Phantom B’s first case, I started checking the news more often.   
  
My friends think that I have gone insane, and maybe I have.    
They don’t even know the full gist of how far I am going to go to meet him.    
  
I was already intending on majoring in forensics and law at university as is, but after Phantom B, I had decided to put in the effort to become a private investigator so I could use solving the case as an excuse to converse with Phantom B. It had taken me awhile to find the proper programs to become a private investigator on the internet, but thankfully, I was able to register and participate in them with ease.    
  
After a few months, I was able to pass the classes. Then about a year and some more months later, I was able to complete my program and obtain my SFJ.    
  
It was an incredibly short amount of time, however, I had my worries that it may have been too long and thought that Phantom B would have gotten themselves arrested by now. Checking the tele in my dorm room, I was relieved to see that wasn’t the case. Phantom B was still escaping jewelry stores and art galleries, gathering both paintings and jewels alike to hand to the poor. You may be wondering if Phantom B’s plans to do that ever did turn out successful, and I can gladly admit they have.   
  
The poor people did not sell them through auctions, no. Instead, they had cops going door to door to their locations, asking for them back for a reward of thousands. As you might be able to tell, they easily returned the artifacts and were able to get enough to support their families and move towards safer living situations. It’s a brilliant move from Phantom B if I say so myself. However, the only thing I would say that makes it faulty is that the places he steals from become more heavily guarded than previously after he steals from them.   
  
But I believe Phantom B will be able to get through it, after all, they always have! When the cops and guards think that they have thrown them off guard, they always surprise them with a new acrobatic move or a new magic trick to baffle them. There has never been a case where Phantom B has failed and I’m hoping that it’ll continue to stay that way.    
  
Thankfully, tomorrow is the day where I will be able to observe Phantom B outside of a tele screen. I was able to get permission from the usual police detectives, not only through convincing words but with the help of referrals from the professors from my private investigator programs as well.    
  
Though secretly, I have a feeling that they were just willing to take anyone at this point. By the looks of things, they’re desperate for anyone and anything that will bring Phantom B closer to their arrest. This is especially because Phantom B had just left another letter at a crime scene, with their trademark golden decorations and all. This recent letter had included a riddle of where they will be the following night.    
  
Both the police detectives and police officers on the scene had already solved this riddle, but I did not get to see it myself because I was in the middle of my phone call with the detective agency. After I had spoken with the police detectives and had gotten the okay, they had informed me of the prospective location of Phantom B.    
  
However, I do not plan on cooperating with either the police detectives or the police to observe Phantom B. Instead, I plan to try to get there first before the police officers do. Thankfully, I do not have to worry too much about the detectives because they always show up as soon as Phantom B makes his leave.    
  
But if there is a chance that I lose this race against the police officers, it may not be too much of an issue for me. I will just simply find a way to corner Phantom B myself. After all, I have already learned most of the tricks they have in their books, unless they decide to reveal a new trick at the next meeting ground. Even if they do, I think I will find a way to fight past it, even if it may be hard!   
  
After all, I want to make sure to have that conversation with Phantom B at least once, at least before their retirement and before their spontaneous peril if it happens.    
  
Phantom B, I hope you will be prepared tomorrow. Not for a foe, but for a new friend.   
  
Sincerely, Oliver Bennett.   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Thursday November 16th, 20XX.  
11:30 PM, London Standard Time.

Phantom B could arrive at any moment.

The police are already crowding the inside of the museum, like I had been expecting.

Outside of my plans, I would rather get away from them. The crowds aren't doing anything to help my anxiety nor is it helping my tumultuous heartbeat.

It seems a lot easier to plan something in your head than to actually execute it. It feels like my heart is racing three hundred miles per hour.

My gaze danced across the interior of the museum, searching for the emptiest spots of the building. I had noticed the second floor seemed to be the least crowded, so I had begun to climb the staircase.

Once I did, I was greeted by some of the most beautiful jewels I had ever seen. When I inched closer to the exhibits, I could easily recognize amethyst, peridot, jasper, and aquamarine. The others I couldn’t recognize all that well, but it did intrigue me nonetheless. It was like a rainbow of gemstones scattered across translucent glass.

Coincidentally enough, it was the perfect type of rainbow that would get Phantom B running over here…

As soon as I had started to think about that, a blackout had started inside the building. 

Usually, when a power outage happens, I would simply grab a book and a book light and read until the power goes back on. I would not panic or pay no mind to it, I would simply just wait for it to be over and leave it at that.

However, this is Phantom B we’re talking about. One of the various tricks in Phantom B’s book is causing black outs. Then when the power turns back on…

That’s usually when Phantom B reveals themself in some way.

I stood still, impatiently waiting for the lights to turn on. In actuality, it had only taken a few seconds for the lights to turn back on. But for me, these seconds had felt like hours.

Click.

With that sharp noise, the fluorescent lights in the building had turned back on. It begins to get a little brighter seconds later, that is when I can tell that power in the glass exhibits had been regained as well. 

Taking that as an indicator that I need to start my search, my eyes had started to rapidly scan the room. So far, I do not see Phantom B. However, I see police officers bumping into each other and awkwardly scrambling about when I look down. Seeing that, I sigh loudly and roll my eyes. They’re useless, like always.

So far, my current theory on why these cops are scrambling like this is because Phantom B had shown up and had stolen the diamond from downstairs. Because they had taken one of the most expensive items in, they had rushed to capture Phantom B. Phantom B was well aware of their frantic behavior and they took this moment to throw a few smoke bombs to divert the police officer’s attention to make a quick get away.

So because they made a get away, it means that wherever they’re located now will be a mystery…

I began to jog and search every nook and cranny on the floor that I’m on. However, I did not see them anywhere, much to my dismay.

However, I did notice that those gemstones I’ve been eyeballing earlier are missing!

...So this means that Phantom B was on the same floor as me. But if that was the case, how could I not hear them?!

At that moment, I truly started to realize why phantom thieves are given their ‘phantom’ namesake. As soon as phantom thieves obtain what they’re looking for, they’re gone in a flash. You also cannot track their footsteps. As I have witnessed now, they can create soundless footsteps. Who knows if they disappear as soon as you lock eyes with them, even outside a robbery setting? That’s something I may have to ask the police officers about later. Or maybe I should try to figure out myself.

One way or another, I’m extremely grateful that phantom thieves never desire to kill anyone. Because if they did, they may be one of the most terrifying assassins the world would ever come across. Assassins that have assassinated higher political figures would be put to shame by their tactics. 

As I think, my feet start to move on my own. it’s pointless to dwell too much on this, just as it’s pointless to keep staying on this floor. I need to find Phantom B, not do analytic research!

I run up the steps, trying to answer the question that’s been in my mind since Phantom B had shown up in this building. Are they here? Where are they?

No. Phantom B is nowhere in sight. Their location is unknown.

I keep climbing steps, but with every floor I step on I get the same answer. It only starts to get even more mysterious and confusing from here.

I can feel myself running out of breath and stop my search briefly to regain myself, even though I don’t want to. Once I’m ready, I begin trekking another staircase. Once I reach the final step, I’m eye-to-eye with a door crafted out of metal, the edges covered with an elderly rust. With barely any thought, I can easily tell that this leads to the rooftop. Especially because this door doesn’t look as new compared to the other doors.

Not a lot of people may come up here, the rooftop may be reserved only for the faculty, staff, and maintenance members. 

Because of that, I’m rather anxious about doing this. Even though I am a private investigator and I have the ability to explore every place in the building when the situation calls for it, I really feel like this is something I should be doing.

Is it okay to be doing this…?

Despite the doubts forming in my head, I don’t turn around and walk down. Instead, I place my hand on the rectangular knob and begin to push it downwards. If I’m able to turn this door so easily, that means it’s not locked.

Which means in that case, it’s probably okay for people who don’t work here to be going up the rooftop. But I’m still not the most certain about that. 

As I push the door forward, I begin to feel the cold nighttime air hit my face. The wind feels furiously strong, it almost feels like it’s going to blow me away.

Despite this, I still continue to walk ahead. The door slams hard behind me and I begin to make my first steps on the rooftop. Far ahead, I swear that I can make out a figure up ahead. But despite that, I’m not really sure whether this is an actual human being or just a decoration that one of the workers had left on the roof to collect dust.

I begin to make more steps on the tiled floor and begin to get closer towards this object. Now, I can truly get an idea on what that object is. I know exactly what it is now. 

It’s an object that’s making my heart race fast like I’ve run a triathlon. No, it’s not even an object.

It’s Phantom B. 

Though I’ve walked rather close to them, they still haven’t turned their head around yet nor did they try to converse with me. Have they even noticed me? Even though it’s for the best right now, I can’t help but be heartbroken about it. The only thing I can see is not their mask, but their pink-blond hair dancing across the wind.

Even though I’m peeved, I can’t help but think it looks beautiful under the moonlight of the nighttime sky. 

But this isn’t the time to admire the aesthetics of a phantom thief, I know this. If Phantom B doesn’t notice me, I will make them notice me. 

I take a quick breath, then muster enough air to make a boisterous shout.   
“Hey!” 

Phantom B turned their head silently, part of their mask in view. I wanted to get a glimpse of their actual face, but alas, their mask was put on rather tightly. The only things I could see from their side view were their ear and parts of their hair. 

Ah, but it’s to be expected, of course. Phantom B is an expert of disguise, after all. There’s no way that they’re going to mess up and have a loose mask during a heist now, are they? Regardless of that fact, I still can’t help but feel disappointed. 

“Who are you…?” Phantom B mutters, their voice isn’t loud enough to be noticed, nor is it quiet enough to the point where only mice could hear. It’s the perfect tempo to not only converse with someone, but to not garner the attention of a crowd at the same time. 

Come to think of it, this is the first time Phantom B’s voice has been heard in disguise, isn’t it?

And I can’t help but be honored that I’m the first to hear it. Maybe I will hear it again soon, if I don’t mess this up.

I gulp and I feel my palms begin to sweat. What am I supposed to say? Do I admit aloud that I am a private investigator or not? If I do admit it, do I cover it up and say I’m not planning to arrest you? It’s not like it would be a lie if I do, I’m simply stating the truth. 

I try to utter sentences out loud, but the only thing that comes out of my mouth is ‘um’s and ‘uh’s’. I can’t help but think about how pathetic I am as I’m stuttering… God, I suck at this, don’t I?

Phantom B takes that opportunity to interrupt my babbling with a soft chuckle. 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to try to hide it. I can tell you’re a detective. Is this your first investigation, by chance?”

“Yeah,” I gather myself, “But I’m not working with the police. I’m a private investigator and I…”

“A private investigator, hmm?” Phantom B chimes, “Then if you’re investigating privately, you don’t have to be here, correct? Why are you here? Did I steal a relative’s important artifact?”  
“No, no!” I shake my head, “You see. I just wanted…”

I can feel my throat close up. God dammit, why now?! Despite me getting anxious, I force myself to speak. “Just wanted… I… wanted to talk to you!”

With that, Phantom B guffaws in laughter and I instantly feel my face heat up. Good job me, you embarrassed yourself in front of your idol. 

“You’re interesting. I like you.” Though I can’t see their face, I can only guess their grin is as wide as the smile on their mask right now. 

“I’m sure we’ll have a lot more time to converse. That is, if you’re not trying to manipulate me.”

“I promise I’m not!” I shout, then I quiet my voice for the next thing I was about to say. “I don’t really want to arrest you. You see, I actually admire you. A lot.”

I can feel my blush picking back up again. When I had thought about my first meeting with Phantom B, I wasn’t expecting it to be this horrendously embarrassing! I almost wanted to get up, leave, and curl up in a corner. 

Phantom B, however, was taking a lot of amusement.  
“Oh, really?” Phantom B teased, “I know I have a lot of admirers, but this is the first time I’ve ever gotten close to one.”

After they had said that, Phantom B had started walking close to me. Soon, we were eye-to-eye (mask-to-eye?) with each other. I was absolutely astonished to see that Phantom B was a lot taller than me!

They had to be six feet at least, or maybe five ten at the most! As I tried to theorize their height I had felt one of their gloved hands touch the top of my head. Spontaneously, they had begun to gently ruffle at it. 

So now they think I’m a puppy now? I can’t help but wonder to myself as they did that. But nonetheless, it is nice to get attention from Phantom B. I can’t exactly be mad. I don’t exactly want them to pull away, either.

“Well, you’re in luck because you’re pretty cute. You may have a chance with me if we get to know each other better. You might even get to see me without the mask.”

“What?!” I shouted my thoughts aloud. “But I… I’m not…!”

“Hmm?” Phantom B turned their head, “You’re not…?”

Before I was able to even muster a sentence, I had started to hear various footsteps. At first, they had sounded as gentle as ocean waves, but when they had gotten closer they had become as loud as elephant’s steps. There was no denying that those were the police officers. It only took them more than thirty minutes to even get up here! 

I wished that they would have taken an hour at least, that would have been a lot better for me. Maybe I would have been able to practice my lines before approaching Phantom B!

But despite my annoyance over the situation, Phantom B was seemingly calm about this.  
“I guess this means I have to go,” Phantom B’s sigh almost sounded orchestrated, and so were their movements. I could easily tell they were habitually used to this at this point. They made their way towards the edge of the rooftop, but before they made their final get away, they had looked over at me once anymore. “May we see each other, next time.”

“Yeah…” I replied awkwardly, then I watched as Phantom B jumped over to the next roof… Then the other… Then, they disappeared into the night.

I always thought their acrobatics and skill was incredible, but it was even more astonishing to see up close. That peaceful moment was soon interrupted by the police officers slamming the door open.

“Did you see Phantom B?” A graying middle aged man shouted at me, his mustache shaped like a scowl.

“Oh, I did!” I exclaimed, “But… As soon as we made eye contact… He kind of… Disappeared into the wind.” 

The man sighed at me, “Typical. Did they do anything else?”

“Yeah, actually, I talked to them!” I replied, maybe a little too cheerfully for the situation at hand. Should I even be saying this…? Probably not. But I can’t help but want to brag to someone about this!

The man however, did not seem to show a shred of happiness. It was more like an impatient surprise, “Really now? Did they tell you their real name?”

“No,” I shook my head, “They didn’t. They didn’t really tell me anything. They just asked who I was.”

“What did you tell them?”

“That I was a private investigator…”

The man’s surprise shifted back to annoyance as soon as I said that. “You’re not supposed to say those kinds of things to a criminal. If you tell them that, they’re just going to leave, you know.”

Sure they are. I don’t roll my eyes on the outside, but I roll them on the inside. Instead, I just play an innocent act. 

“I’m sorry!” I exclaim, “I didn’t mean to…!”

The man sighed, “Well. There’s no way I can get too mad at you. You’re only a rookie, and well, Phantom B… Phantom B is something entirely different.”

“They really are!” I laugh timidly.

“Could you tell me what his voice sounded like, at least?” The man’s grey eyes line up with my brown. I gotta admit it’s a terrifying stare, I realized right then and there that I’d never want to be interrogated. 

“Well… I…” My mind blanks. For once, that’s actually a good thing, considering I’m trying to play an act! “...I can’t remember… I guess it sounded kind of… deep?” I lied.

It didn’t sound deep at all. Well, not too deep, anyways. It was something more in between. Actually, it sounded rather familiar too. Haven’t I heard that somewhere…? I tried to remember where I had heard it and I had summarized it to two potential places.

One of the places was the enormous movie theater in London, the other was my university. 

But both those places were far too broad, how would I be able to figure out Phantom B’s real identity in such crowded areas? How would I be able to find someone with pink-blond hair, let alone someone who had that voice?

I guess this might mean that I’m going to have to go out a lot more to figure it out. 

But oh well, even if this feels complex I’m far more quicker to solving Phantom B’s true identity, unlike the police officers in front of me.

Speaking of police officers, that actually seemed to buy it! It’s almost funny. I hold myself back from bursting from laughter, and I even stop myself from cracking a smile. 

“Well, I guess this means we’re closer to Phantom B now thanks to your help!” The man boasts, a terrible grin on his face.

Indeed. Except I can’t say ‘indeed we are’, I can only say indeed I am.   
Sooner or later, I’ll figure out your identity Phantom B.

And well, when I do, maybe we can see about dating…  
I already feel like I’m becoming quite enamored with you, at this point. Maybe I already was.  
But I’m still not certain.

I’ll figure that out in due time.


End file.
